


(Knowing We) Should Get Back Home

by homesickghosts



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Park date, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickghosts/pseuds/homesickghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon and Ryan. Snow. Numb hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Knowing We) Should Get Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is always unbeta'd so if you see any mistakes or something that doesn't add up please let me know! It's highly appreciated.

Snow falls softly down around them, covering his lashes and he blinks them away. He smiles. He’s freezing. Gloves forgotten and scarf not quite right, but he’s alive. He’s so so alive. 

Brendon’s smile warms him up and that’s all he needs. It’s cliche and dumb but he’s here with Brendon and he’s so alive that nothing can change that. Not even his fingers falling off.

And Brendon throws his head back and laughs over absolutely nothing. The snow sticks to his face, melts, leaving trails like tears down his cheeks, or maybe it is actually tears. Ryan doesn’t know but he’s alive.

The merry-go-round is hard to push because it’s frozen to the ground. His ears are freezing, he’s so cold. He could go for hot chocolate but he doesn't want to kill the scene, ruin the moment, so he stays, numb and alive all at once.

Brendon’s breath is foggy. Showing in the cold and Ryan wants to hold him or be held. Wants Brendon’s warmth. Wants Brendon’s lips against his own. But he doesn’t say anything, just watches Brendon.

And Brendon’s warm from too much alcohol and high spirits to feel the snow seeping through his thin coat. He doesn’t care because the sky is getting to that perfect sunset glow and he’s spin spin spinning. Life is so good.

But Ryan’s fingers are starting to cramp from the cold so he breaks the silence, breaks the moment and says hey can we go home?

Of course of course they can go home and sip hot chocolate mixed with vodka and fall asleep on their floor mattress because they’re young starving artists. Maybe they can cuddle on the couch watching some bad rerun with Christmas lights and the tv the only things lighting up the room.

Maybe they can fall asleep in each other's arms and pretend like everything's going to be okay. Maybe it will maybe it won’t. It doesn’t matter how bad things get as long as they have each other. It’s so cliche and dumb but they’re young and have the entire world in front of them.

So Brendon stands and grabs Ryan’s numb hands and leads him home.


End file.
